Over the Edge
by Schizo zee Techie
Summary: It doesn't take much break someone. In his case, it's a string of events that happen in a span of a day. He's sent spiraling down the bunny hole, right into the arms of his new Commanding Officer who gives him a true taste of the drug called insanity.


**Special Thanks to: **Temarcia! She not only requested this story but she also gave me the music that helped get it written!

**FIRST WARNING:** If you were all hoping for senseless sex, then you're going to be sorely disappointed. Sorry guys but I decided to have a bit of fun with this one.

**SECOND WARNING: **This story is M-Rated and contains but is not limited to: violence, blood, guy on guy action (as mentioned above), lots of cussing, drinking/alcohol, mentions of drug use, dominant/manipulative Captain (I made him into some kind of creeper…I need help) and of course, sexual activity (the drunk, loving kind).

**THIRD WARNING:** So, I wasn't going to post this but the minions decided to convince me otherwise. The story (without warnings) is 7, 829 words. That's a long story and the sex scene is freaking intense! I kept it tasteful, but with the descriptions…some of you might disagree. My Captain…*shakes her head* kill me now.

…

It was a great day.

He was on patrol with a couple of the other fighter pilots. They strolled around the base with weapons in hand. All of them laughing and talking about a few nights ago when they hit a club with a few workers from the Good Directorate.

"Hey, man you remember that cute brunette?" One of the soldiers asked him. The fighter pilot grinned and nodded his head, "She seriously wanted something from you."

His face heated up a bit but he shook his head to hide it, "Not my type."

"Are you serious? I'm starting to think you don't have a real type!" The second soldier said with a laugh, "Every time a girl walks up to you and makes a move on you, you're completely fucking oblivious!"

"What can I say? I have standards!" The pilot responded with a wicked grin, "And strippers aren't on that list."

"Who doesn't like strippers…? Are you sure you're a man? I demand you hand over your manly card because that is by far the stupidest thing I've heard you say." The first soldier declared, "And you've said some pretty stupid shit in the past."

"Not my fault you'll fuck anything with a pulse, two legs and a…" He got cut off.

"Men!" When he looked over he saw it was their Commanding Officer. They stood at attention, saluting, "At ease boys."

Those cold blue eyes were staring at him.

"I want to see you in my office, son." The CO said, "Dismissed!"

The three soldiers relaxed. Two of them turned to the third, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I haven't done a damn thing! Except maybe, oh I don't know…my job!" The pilot yelled as he handed one of them his gun, "I'll see you guys tonight."

With that, he walked away.

…

He walked into the office and looked around. There were two soldiers, armed and standing silent. They didn't even so much as flinch when he walked in. His Commanding Officer was sitting at his desk, "Have a seat, boy."

"Thank you, sir." He said as he walked over, taking a seat, "…what is this about, sir?"

"Son…what I'm about to say to you is something I wished I'd never have to say, especially to a fine pilot like yourself." The CO started, "But it's come down to this. You're being forced into early retirement."

"Wait…what? I think…I misheard you, sir." The pilot said with a slight stutter.

"I believe you heard me loud and clear, son. But I'll repeat myself…you're being forced into early retirement." The man stated once more. The pilot remained seated and silent.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

His Commanding Officer was telling him that he was being discharged. Vibrant green eyes stared in confusion as he ingested this new bit of information. In the back of his mind he kept telling himself that this was some kind of nightmare. Or maybe a joke, like when he first joined the air force. That had to be it.

"Sir, there…it has to be a mistake! I'm only 23 years old! This is all a big joke!" He said with a slight smile, "Come on, you can go have a few drinks with the guys and me. We can all laugh about this."

"I'm afraid it's no joke, son. The other fighter pilots have noticed a change in your…behavior." His CO said as he folded his hands on his desk, "And to be honest with you, so have I. You take almost no time off and jump at the chance to take on any mission."

"Sir, I promise you…I'm fine!" He pleaded, "It's this damn piece of tech! It always interferes with my sleep patterns! That's all…I promise, I'll get sleep and be better by tomorrow!"

He motioned to the blue, glowing technology that was connected to his cranium. It had been handed out to everyone years ago to connect to a new computer called ANNET. It allowed users to surf the internet, even in their sleep. It was amazing, for those that could handle it. Some had developed an addiction to the little piece of technology. He could handle it perfectly fine and his CO seemed to see right through his lie.

"I'm sorry, son but this is for your own good." The man said as he grabbed an inked stamp and pressed it against what he could assume was his file. Something in the back of his mind snapped. This was his dream job ever since he was a little kid and now it was slipping through his fingers.

_'No…I can't lose it…not to these…these…shoes!'_ He thought angrily as he looked around. Mounted on the Commanding Officer's wall was a katana blade, all neatly polished and sharpened. He walked over and stared at it, "You know, sir…I respect your decisions. You do know that…right?"

"Well of course I do, son." The Commanding Officer said as he rose to his feet. The fighter pilot reached up and ran his finger across the blade before grabbing the handle, pulling it from its resting place.

"But you see…" He started as he stared at the blade, staring into his own eyes, "Just because I respect your decisions…doesn't mean I have to like them."

"Now put the sword down, soldier…" The Commanding Officer said in a calm tone. His hands were reaching out, slowly going for the sword. But the fighter pilot seemed to catch on and stepped back.

"No! You want to take my job and give it some worthless shoe!" He cried, "But I won't allow it! I'm the best goddamned fight pilot on this forsaken base!"

The other soldiers that had been in the room raised their guns, aiming them at the crazy pilot. But he reacted faster than they could pull the trigger. He lunged forward and ducked under the guns, he swiped to the right. The gunman dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, clutching his partially severed hand. He turned and lunged forward, plunging the sword into other gunman's gut. His gun fell to the ground and soon his body followed.

"Soldier, I'm giving you until the count of three to put that sword down and turn yourself in!" The Commanding Officer barked as he aimed his gun at the fighter pilot. Vibrant green eyes looked at him, staring him down. The pilot bent over and picked up a gun, surveying it carefully.

"I actually came to see you as a father…" The pilot said fondly as a smile appeared. But it quickly vanished as he turned and shot a few rounds at the CO, "But…all things come to an end."

He dropped the gun and made a run for it, leaving potentially three dead corpses in his wake. He put an end to whoever stood in his way, ending them quickly or just rendering them useless. But due to wanting to get out of the base alive and in one piece, he settled for the latter. As he neared the end he spotted only one lone soldier standing there, armed with a simple pistol.

"Stop right there! I don't want to have to hurt you! We're comrades, man…don't make me do this!" The soldier yelled as he pointed the pistol right at his head. The fighter pilot said nothing as he charged right at him. He felt a couple bullets graze his arms and one even managed to bury itself in his shoulder but he ignored it. He knelt upon the ground and thrust the sword upward into the soldier's body. The pistol was dropped and for a moment their eyes connected. He rose to his feet and kicked the body off his sword.

The fighter pilot was gone when back up came.

…

The door was slammed shut and locked.

He dropped his newly acquired leather jacket onto a chair and the sword was left on the table. The pilot sighed as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt, looking himself over for any wounds. There were scrapes from where bullets grazed him and only one hole. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of tweezers, some hydrogen peroxide and bandages.

_ 'This is going to be painful…'_ He thought to himself as he dug the tweezers into the wound, clamping around the bullet. Blood leaked out and he could tell he was probably doing more bad than good but he wasn't in a position to get professional help. After ten minutes he got a grip on the bullet and pulled it out, tossing it into the trash bin. He cleaned the area with the peroxide before wrapping the wound as best as he could. It stung but it would hold for now.

He let out a sigh and stared at his reflection.

_'I'm in deep trouble…and I know they'll come here eventually! I need a new place to hide…but where?' _He thought frantically, _'No…there's no safe place to hide! They'll find me and then they'll do awful things to me! Those stupid shoes…'_

He ran a hand through his blonde locks and his fingers brushed against the device still connected to his head, _'This…this is how they find me! Well, no more!'_

He ripped the device out of his head.

For a moment, he felt something. It wasn't pain but rather an odd tingling sensation that started at the back of his mind. A light flashed before his eyes, blurring his vision. He gripped his head with his palms covering his eyes. He tried to gain control over himself but it was becoming rather difficult. His thoughts were beginning to scatter all across the board. Nothing was making any sense. The inside of his mind started going blank, only bits and pieces remained. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor on his back and staring at the ceiling of his bathroom.

_'What…what happened?'_ He thought to himself. As he rose up from the ground he looked around, _'Where…am I?'_

Something caught his eye.

He looked over and saw shards scattered all around. They were blue and silver, with a dull glow. He walked over and picked one up, looking it over. It was very appealing to the eye, but what was it?

_'The blue tiara.'_ He thought with a smile. He bent down and picked up a piece, _'I'll keep it…just in case I need it.'_

He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud bang.

He ran out of the bathroom and stared at the source. Vibrant green eyes widened at the voices coming from the other side, "Open this fucking door or we'll break it down!"

His mind filled with panic, something told him not to open that door. So he settled for pulling his shoes on, not worrying about tying them and grabbing the sword and jacket. The slamming got louder and the door was starting to give way. He looked around for a way out and fled to his room when he found none. There was a window above the bed and was just about to make the climb when he caught sight of his gas mask on his nightstand. He grabbed it and hopped up onto the bed.

He heard the door break open.

"Spread out and find him! Be careful he's armed and dangerous! Murdered his Commanding Officer in cold blood…" The voices didn't sound all too pleased with him. He bounced on the bed enough to reach the window. Just as he started pulling himself up he heard the footsteps get louder and scrambled to get out the window.

"I found him!" A voice cried. He peeked over his shoulder and those green eyes widened in horror as he struggled to get out the window. When he managed to squirm his way out, he fell.

His body slammed upon the pavement.

When he opened his eyes he saw people looking upon him. Slowly he rose to his feet and looked around, people were whispering about him. He looked up and saw that the men were peering out his window.

"Stop him!" They shouted before vanishing back inside the room. He didn't wait another second and took off, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. He shoved past people, ignoring their shouts and protests. He had to get away from those men at all costs.

_'Where do I go from here?'_ He thought as he continued to run through the streets, _'Who can help me?'_

"There he is!" He took a moment to peer over his shoulder and saw more men were after him. He let out an inhuman noise and continued to flee. He dove into an alleyway, looking around but finding nothing but a dead end and a ladder. It was either stay and get caught or start climbing.

He chose the smart choice.

He quickly pulled his gas mask on and held the sword under his arm as he made his way up the ladder. The voices and footsteps were getting louder, _'These stupid, dirty shoes don't know when to give up!'_

Finally he made it to the top of the ladder and found himself on the roof of a building. He looked around found there was nowhere else to run. What was left for him to do? Just as he walked closer to the edge on the opposite side he heard the voices talking to him again.

"Sir, step away from the edge of the building, drop your weapon and walks towards us!" It shouted, "Any other option would be unwise to carry out!"

He didn't respond to them, he only continued to stare down at the ground below him. It was so far down and it would probably lead to his death. He slowly turned and faced his enemy. Gun barrels were facing him, ready to fire. He took up the sword in both hands, "I'll never surrender to you, shoes."

"Sir, this is your last warning!" One of the gunman yelled, "Drop the weapon and surrender!"

He chose to remain silent as he charged at them. He heard the sound of guns firing but that didn't slow him down. Even as they dug into his body it didn't stop him from swinging at one of the gunman. He managed to knock the weapon out of his hand and then pulled back, burying the blade into his gut. Quickly yanking the sword out, he attacked another.

"Where the fuck does he get his endurance! Cover me while I reload!" One shouted as he started inserting bullets into his gun. The fighter pilot took this opportunity and stuck the blade right into his throat.

"Reload this…" He muttered before tearing through the flesh. Just as he turned he found himself facing about six men, all their guns aimed directly at his chest.

"You're coming with us." One said with a smirk as he nodded his head. He felt a pain surge from the back of his head before falling forward.

…

When his mind came to he could hear voices. They were faint but they were definitely close by.

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"What other choice do we have? I can't let these fucking jarheads have my best fighter pilot." That voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Bwah? This moron that turned against his Commanding Officer and resisted arrest is your best?" The voice sounded shocked.

"Charles, shut the fuck up and help me undo these binds. As far as those morons are concerned we're here to pluck the bullets out from his body."

"Yeah, why the hell does everyone think you're a doctor? I thought the only time you were a doctor was when-…"

"Shut up! You…do not speak of that outside those four fucking walls." The familiar voice sounded mad and a chuckle followed it.

"Not like he can hear us. Speaking of walls, where the hell are we bringing him? If we bring him to your place or mine, they'll come barging right in and we'll lose our jobs!"

"Don't worry about that, I got the perfect place to hide him." The voice said. He felt fingers run through his hair. It was a wonderful sensation, "Funny, I thought he had a neural device."

"And where is this?"

"With a man that has all the luck in the world. Now grab him, we need to get the hell out of here before those damned fools get back. I'll grab his gear."

He felt someone pick him up, "He's a fighter pilot and yet he's armed himself with a sword?"

"I don't quite get it either, let's just go."

His mind faded out after that.

…

When his eyes finally opened he was staring at a ceiling littered with drawings. When he turned his head to the side he found more drawings decorating the walls. But what scared him is that he was in a bed that wasn't his. It was more plush and comfortable than his. It was like being on top of a fluffy cloud.

_'It smells…nice…'_ He thought as he burrowed under the covered and snuggled the pillow closer to his face, inhaling the intoxicating scent. It smelled heavily of tea with mint and there was subtle smell of aftershave, _'And it's not the icky kind…'_

Voices outside the room pulled him from his trance. They didn't sound happy, "Damn it, Seven! I don't ask you for a fucking thing! All you need to do is watch him until I can figure out what to do!"

"I do not have zee time to babysit your mistakes, Mr. Engie! Now get him out of my bed and out of my house! Or you'll face zee tea~" That voice sounded angry. It also had a very thick accent, not like this Engie's subtle one.

"Seven, I need this pilot alive! He's one of my best and I might need him to help fix the mistake that you've caused." Engie growled.

"Well, if your silly machine didn't talk back to zee Captain then we wouldn't have had that little problem, ja?"

"Alex, this is starting to look a bit pointless. Let's just grab the pilot and go." That was second voice from earlier.

"Alright, I tried Seven. But I'm telling you right now," Engie started, "you're missing out a good minion."

"A new minion, huh?" Seven's tone of voice softened at that word, "Tell me what I would gain from this new minion."

"Whatever you want, I guess. He's a fighter pilot, efficient with a sword and has no connection to ANNET. At least not anymore…" Engie said, "But he's a bit unpredictable right now."

"Tell me, Mr. Engie. Do we share interests?" Seven's voice suddenly changed a bit.

"I…don't know. You'd have to ask him yourself." Engie said, "Now if you don't mind…Charles and I are late for a previous engagement."

"Yeah…can we get the fuck out of this nuthouse now?"

"Language, mein Snippy Sniper but yes…you may leave." There was no more taking but he heard a door opening and then finally closing. He had a feeling that in that moment the door shut, his fate had been sealed.

_'What do I do…?'_ He thought as he huddled further under the covers, his body curling more into itself. The pilot heard footsteps and they only seemed to get closer, _'I need to get out of here somehow!'_

The footsteps stopped.

He felt a presence behind him and didn't dare roll over. The person spoke, "You're such a tiny minion, what use could I have for someone like you? You're nothing like mein Snippy Sniper or Mr. Engie."

He didn't know what compelled him to open his mouth but he had, "I can fly planes, probably better than those silly shoes…"

"Ah, so it does have a voice and a delicious one at that." He heard the man walk around the bed and sit on the other side. He turned his gaze upward and found himself staring into purple lenses, "Tell me a little about you."

"I…I don't remember a lot." The pilot whispered as he stared down, fingers drawing invisible patterns on the bed, "I remember that I can fly planes."

"Hmm, you might be a little under qualified to be mein minion. Mr. Snippy can shoot a gun, he's good at finding things and he's obedient. Just a bit stubborn when he's cranky, but that's something I can easily overlook." The Captain said, "Can you shoot a gun like zee Snippy Sniper?"

This man seemed to talk a lot about this man named Snippy and for some reason he didn't like it. A growl escaped from the back of his throat, "No but I wield a sword! That's better than any gun!"

The Captain looked a bit taken aback at the outburst but he didn't get mad. He laughed and reached forward, grasping the pilot's face in his hand, "Relax, mein pilot. There is no reason to get mad. Anger doesn't suit this innocent little face of yours. Would you like to see your sexy Captain's face?"

"S-sure …" He stuttered. The Captain reached up and removed his hat, and then his scarf and the gas mask soon followed. The pilot gasped as his eyes widened. This man's looks they were unnatural but they were so mesmerizing.

"I am a sexy beast, ja?" The man asked with a smile. The flyer nodded his head slowly, "You could be this sexy too with a bit of work. Would you like that?"

He nodded dumbly again. The smile was replaced with a devilish grin, "Excellent!"

He didn't even realize he was being pulled off the bed until he nearly fell off the edge but the Captain held him upright. A light blush spread across his face but he continued to allow the man to pull him along.

They ended up in the bathroom.

The pilot was seated on the edge of the tub and he stared up at the Captain, "What are we doing in here?"

"Just trust me, my little minion. We're only going to make a few minor changes." The Captain said as he shut the door.

…

He was standing in the shower, watching the remains of the hair dye and shampoo suds wash out. The Captain had insisted on changing the color so people wouldn't be able to recognize him. He kept his mouth shut as those fingers worked their magic on his scalp,_ 'He's like a god…I swear.'_

He turned the water off and pulled the shower curtain back. Grabbing the towel he started drying off, saving his hair last. After the water was wiped off his body he started pulling on the clean clothes that had been left for him. His old clothes had been tossed out since they were stained with blood and littered with bullet holes. After he buttoned the last button on the shirt he looked up, staring at his own reflection.

He barely recognized himself.

"I take you approve?" He caught sight of the Captain in the mirror and smiled, "I must say, it is a nice look for you. Black is more your color, mein Pilot."

"You called me that before. Is that my name?" He asked. The man walked closer, wrapping his arms around the pilot's waist. His head rested upon his shoulder, black and purple meshing together. Neon violet eyes locked with his green ones.

"It is if you want it to be. You haven't exactly told your name." The Captain stated. The black haired man looked down.

"I don't remember my name…" He whispered almost sadly. He felt hands turn him around and grip his shoulder.

"Then Pilot shall be your new name!" The Captain declared with a devilish grin on his face, "Now, no more of this moping! We have places to be tonight!"

"Like where, Captain?" Pilot asked as he looked up at the man.

…

When the Captain said they'd be going somewhere intriguing, this was not what he had in mind. They had wandered the streets for a good half hour before they stopped in front of a building that was decorated with neon lights, loud music poured out from the inside and all sorts of people were coming and going.

"Captain, what is this place?" Pilot asked.

"It is a place of dancing, loud music and colorful drinks! Eh, sometimes there are people snorting zee white powder but I stay away from that. Mr. Engie takes Mr. Snippy here sometimes. Not sure why they try to keep secret, zee whole world knows~" The Captain stated with a smile, "Also they give you glow sticks! Not sure what zee purpose is but who cares?"

He took a few steps back but was pulled forward by the Captain. Pilot didn't know what to think as he looked around the large room. There was so much going on at once, it was hard to take it all in.

The room was very spacious and at every corner there was a bar with a few people behind the counter handing out oddly color drinks. The liquids seemed to glow in the dark, but people still drank them like they were going out of style. He looked over at one table and saw one girl had a drink that was on fire. His eyes widened as she blew it out and knocked it back.

At all the various tables people were drinking and having a good time. A few guys had girls in their laps. He watched as one guy leaned down and snorted a white powder up his nose through what looked to be a straw. The girl in his lap giggled and did the same thing.

He finally looked out towards where all the people were dancing. It was definitely something else. It didn't seem to matter who was dancing with who as long as you were moving. Thin sheets of sweat coated their bodies as they grinded against each other. Some guys even had girls pressed close to them. It made Pilot blush as he saw one guy reach up a girls' dress, she threw her head back against his shoulder and her nails seemed to dig into his skin.

He jumped when he felt the Captain tap his shoulder.

"Wha-?" He looked up the purple eyed man. The Captain merely pointed and Pilot tried to find what he was pointing out. His eyes widen as he caught sight of what. It was the doctor that gave him his blue tiara, "Who is that man with the doctor?

"That is Mr. Engie and the man with him is Mr. Snippy." The Captain said. Pilot continued to watch as Mr. Engie pushed Mr. Snippy up against a wall and buried his face into his neck. The blue eyed man bit his lip as his hands gripped onto Engie's shoulders, "Come with me…it is rude to stare and we do not want to get caught."

Pilot followed the Captain to another bar in the room and they sat down. The man ordered them a couple drinks but he didn't catch what. But when a glowing green drink was presented in front of him he stared at it curiously, wrapped around the glass was a bracelet that glowed green as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Captain drinking a glowing pink drink, "Wh-what is that?"

"Hm?" The Captain turned to him, "It's strawberry, mein Pilot. And that is lime! Try it, you'll like it!"

Pilot hesitantly picked up the glass and took a testing taste. As it slithered down his throat it sent a shudder through his body. He took a bigger sip and licked his lips with a smile, "That's good~"

"What did I tell you?" The Captain asked with a small smirk before drinking the rest of his strawberry alcohol and putting the glowing pink bracelet around his wrist. Pilot didn't respond as he downed the rest of his, "Want another?"

"Yes please, Captain." Pilot said with a grin before slipping the glowing green bracelet around his wrist.

…

He had about seven glasses.

Each one had been a different color, flavor and alcohol. But every single glass had been finished with eagerness. There had been a few times he nearly fell out of his seat, distracted by the different colored bracelets that now adorned his wrists but the Captain had caught him, pulling him into his lap. The Captain pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "Let's dance."

And Pilot followed him.

Now here they were on the dance floor. Pilot had his back facing the Captain. His head was swimming from the alcohol and the bass from the music just shook the core of his body. He didn't even notice that the Captain's hands came to rest on his hips until their bodies were pressed closer together, dancing in sync with each other.

He felt a breath tickle his ear and shuddered the Captain spoke, "You are enjoying yourself, ja?

Pilot nodded his head and turned around, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He stared into those violet eyes and the smile on his face seemed to get bigger, "I…I like being here with you Captain."

"Really now? I was beginning to think I bore you, mein Pilot." The Captain said as a pout formed on his face. The flyer became confused and taller man turned him around again, making sure their bodies were still pressed together, "Mr. Snippy looks like he's having more fun then you are…"

The flyer managed to focus on the blue eyed man across the room. He had a drunken smile on his face and his arms wrapped around the doctor's neck as Engie's hands snuck up his shirt. Pilot didn't quite understand what was going on and he was about to question the Captain but his voice became lost. The only thing that escaped his mouth was a gasp. He felt hands wandering beneath his shirt, fingers expertly caressing his skin.

"C-Captain…?" He choked out as a shudder ran down his spine, hands flying to the Captain's arms and clutching onto them tightly.

"What is it, mein Pilot?" The Captain whispered into his ear huskily. The flyer didn't know how to respond. He felt hot all over and that weird stirring feeling came back. Something in the back of his mind screamed but he didn't understand what it was saying to him, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-ye…ah!" The pilot yelped as he felt one of Captain's hands sneak beneath his pants. He hoped that nobody heard him and if they did, he prayed they wouldn't look over at them, "C-Captain…wh-what are you doing?"

"Trust me, this is just zee beginning of zee fun we'll have." The Captain said, "But I'll give you an option. I can stop right now…and we continue to dance or we can leave now."

"Wh-what happens if we leave?" Pilot stuttered.

"Now that would just ruin zee surprise!" The Captain said with a smirk as he planted a quick kiss to the flyer's neck. Pilot whimpered a bit when the violet eyed man pulled away from him entirely, "Zee choice is yours entirely."

The pilot muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, mein minion?" The Captain asked almost teasingly. He didn't get a response but rather the flyer jumping at him, planting his lips upon the Captain's. The taller of the two smirked into the affectionate gesture, _'I think I got my answer.'_

…

They somehow made it home in piece and the Captain wasted no time in locking his door before grabbing the pilot's hand, leading him into the bedroom. The green eyed aviator was giggling the whole time, even when he was shoved onto the bed. He stared at the Captain as he removed his shirt and hat, tossing them to the side. He heard the thump of boots colliding with the walls.

"Are you alright, mein Pilot?" The Captain asked as he crawled onto the bed and over to the smaller man. The flyer nodded his head and instantly wrapped his arms around the Captain's neck, pulling them closer together, "You are wearing far too much clothing for my liking. Allow me to change that."

The pilot's face turned a bright shade of red as those fingers undid each button with no problems. He helped by shrugging the sleeves off and it was soon on the floor. He let out a gasp of air as the Captain began planting delicate kisses on his chest, trailing downward until he reached his waistline. He stopped and reached down, unlacing the combat boots. Pilot kicked them off eagerly and the Captain chuckled.

"There is no rush, mein Pilot. We are taking this slowly…" The Captain whispered as he undid the button to the black slacks. Pilot had to look away as the man leaned down, grasping the zipper between his teeth and pulled. He felt hands pulling on the left pant leg and let out a surprised cry as the Captain trailed kisses down his leg. The same was done with the right and then the pants were gone.

"C-Captain…" The pilot pleaded. The Captain crawled back up and smiled as pale arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down. Their lips met in a passionate, eager kiss. The purple haired man ran his tongue across the pilot's lower lip and was almost shocked when the man's mouth opened. He didn't turn the opportunity away and his tongue entered the wet cavern, getting a taste of the drinks that were mingling. When his tongue brushed against the other's the pilot moaned and he felt the grip around his neck tighten ever so slightly.

He broke the kiss and chuckled when the green eyed pilot whimpered, a pout forming on those perfect pink lips. He was tempted to take the smaller man now, _'But that would ruin zee fun…and I have worked too hard to get here. I think I know what to do…'_

A smirk formed on the Captain's lips as he leaned down and started kissing the pilot's neck, earning him little moans. He placed his hands on the younger man's sides, continuing downward and when he reached his stomach he started nibbling on the flesh, the moans got louder. He reached the waistband of Pilot's boxers and dragged his fingers down his sides, the lean body arched off the bed a bit. But when his fingers hooked onto the waistband and started pulling the smaller man gasped, "C-Captain, wait…I…"

"Don't worry, my little minion…" The Captain reassured as he pulled the boxers down. He suppressed his devilish grin when he caught sight of what had been hiding in them, "I promise to be gentle."

"O-okay…C-Ca…Ah!" The pilot let out a loud yelp as the Captain's hand wrapped around it, stroking it gently. The smaller man moaned, squirming a bit. His hands grasped onto the sheets tightly.

_'So sensitive…but his reactions are most pleasing.'_ The Captain thought, _'At this rate I won't be able to control myself, but I must! Perhaps…uh, a little taste won't hurt me.'_

The Captain leaned down and licked the tip, earning him a loud moan. He licked his lips before wrapping them around the flesh in his hands. The pilot let out an inhuman noise and his squirm was a bit more violent. The Captain's hands pinned his hips to the bed as he took in more, inch by inch. A growl escaped from the back of his throat, _'Perhaps that taste will be zee death of me…but so worth it.'_

His nose was buried into the smaller man's lower stomach. When he pulled away he made sure to do it slowly, dragging his tongue along. The pilot's upper body twisted from side to side, aching for more than what the Captain was giving him. One of his hands managed to let go of the sheets, fingers buried themselves into dark purple locks and grasping onto them tightly.

The Captain pulled away and wiped away a bit of spit from the corner of his mouth before looking up at Pilot, "You like that, don't you?"

Green eyes stared back at him. The vibrant light had been glassed over with eagerness. There were no signs of lust. A few people had graced his bed before but none were like the little pilot that lay before him. They had been eager and merely took what they desired before leaving but this one was different. He seemed to enjoy the attention, the teasing that he was being put through.

_'He is definitely different…but we will see…'_ The Captain thought as he crawled up and planted a bruising kiss against those pink lips. Pilot wrapped his arms around the man, pulling himself closer. The Captain could tell he was eager for attention by the way he was being grabbed at, _'He doesn't like being ignored…'_

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against that of Pilot's, "Tell me, my little Pilot. Would you be willing to do the same for me?"

Pilot didn't even responded and he rolled over on top of Captain, forcing the man onto his back and started crawling downward. He left a trail of kisses, but they were hesitant. When he reached the waistband of the black slacks his hands clumsily fumbled with the button and when he bent down he missed the zipper, biting a more sensitive area.

"Ah! Watch zee teeth!" The Captain hissed as he glared at the little pilot. When those green irises looked up at him he almost felt guilty at the tears that were forming, _'…damn it. He's not one of your usual toys. No, he's not a toy. If he was a toy you would have fucked his brains out and sent him to zee couch by now. Need to be gentler…'_

He sat up and cupped Pilot's face in his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears that had slipped down, "Forgive me, my little minion. I don't mean to snap at you. Just…be gentler."

Pilot nodded and gently pushed the Captain back against the bed. He opted for using his hands to unzip the pants rather than his teeth. But when he pulled on the Captain's left pant leg he tried not to screw it up. He planted kisses downward until the pant leg came off. He did the same thing for the right and Captain's pants were abandoned on the floor. Green irises connected with purple, seeking approval.

"Much better…" The Captain praised. A light blush stained the pilot's cheeks but he knew he was far from done. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of Captain's boxers and pulled them down. His eyes widened at what he saw, "Don't not be afraid of it…"

"B-but…it's so big…" The pilot whimpered, "I…I don't think…"

"Don't strain yourself…and try not to choke." The Captain muttered. Pilot nodded and carefully wrapped his hand around it. He bit his lip as it pulsed against his grasp. He leaned down and gave the tip a hesitant lick. It tasted salty on his tongue but the Captain's low moan proved he did something right.

_'I…I can do this…'_ The pilot thought as he leaned down and slowly took the Captain into his mouth, inch by inch. His eyes shut tightly as it started to press against the back of his throat, _'It's…I-I can't…'_

He pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva behind. The Captain chuckled and beckoned to him. Pilot couldn't resist as he crawled up towards the man, arms wrapping around his neck as their bodies molded together. The Captain's arms wrapped around the pilot's thin waist, "Not so bad, ja?"

"N-not at all…" Pilot whispered as he leaned up, planting a gentle kiss on the Captain's jaw. The purple haired man smiled.

"How much do you trust me?" He questioned. Green eyes stared at him with confusion, head tilting to the side, "Just answer zee question, mein minion."

"I…I trust you a lot." Pilot answered. The Captain smirked as he got into a sitting position, pulling the green eyed aviator with him. He reached over into his nightstand, opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle, "Wh-what's that?"

"Do you like chocolate?" The Captain asked as he popped the cap open and poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He rested the bottle on the bed and rubbed his thumb in the liquid, spreading it on his index and middle fingers. He held them out to the pilot.

"Smells like chocolate…" The pilot said. His tongue poked out and took a tentative lick, "Tastes like chocolate."

He wrapped his lips around Captain's fingers, licking away the delicious treat. He was unaware of the violet eyed man's smirk, _'Oh you have no idea what you're doing to me, mein little pilot.'_

He felt that little pink tongue wrap around his fingers, cleaning away the last of the substance. The Captain pulled his fingers out and leaned back, grabbing the little bottle once more. He poured more into his palm but this time it wasn't for eating. Pilot blushed heavily when he felt something brush up against his backside, "C-Captain?"

The violet eyed man wrapped one arm around the petite flyer, "You're going to have a little faith…"

"Wh-why?" The pilot stuttered, "Captain, what…!"

He let out a small scream of pain as he felt something pierce into his body. His arms tightened around the man's neck, tears streamed down his face. His body trembled violently as he tried to breathe. The Captain whispered into his ear, "It's alright, my little pilot. Just try to relax."

"I…I can't!" the pilot pleaded, "It hurts…Captain, please…"

The purple haired man continued to whisper gentle words into his ear as the intrusion started pulling out only to push back in deeper. He whimpered, "Please stop…please…"

"It's alright." The Captain whispered before he captured Pilot's lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue brushing across the smaller man's lower lip. When the grip around his neck started to loosen he got a hold onto the pilot's hips, moving them slowly. There were little whimpers of pain at first but they soon turned into moans of pleasure.

_'Such a beautiful noise…'_ The Captain thought as he bit back a growl. But the deeper he got into the smaller man's body the harder it was becoming to suppress his own noises. The only thing that muffled the little pilot was the kiss they were still locked in. But the Captain could tell he was dying to get out, so he broke it. The little whines and moans got louder, driving him crazy, _'At this rate…I won't last much longer. Wait…what?'_

Pilot took the Captain by surprise when he started moving his hips all on his own at a much quicker pace. He was biting his lower lip to the point where blood had been drawn. The violet eyed man reached up with one hand and wiped the red liquid away before planting a delicate kiss to the wound, "You…are a devious minion…"

Pilot let out a soft giggle and leaned down close to the Captain's ear, "I just want to please my Captain…"

The Captain couldn't hold back the growl and the grip he had on Pilot's hips tightened, pushing him down further, "You…will be zee death of me, you little minx."

The green eyed man smiled. He grabbed the Captain's hands and pinned them to his stomach as he pushed himself into an upright position, taking a little control. Violet irises widened in surprise, _'this…is definitely new…but not unwelcomed…'_

He watched the small body move up and down, his moans getting louder. The Captain could feel his body screaming for release, he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

"C-Captain..." The Pilot moaned out, "I…I feel strange…in my stomach…"

The Captain smirked as he managed to wrench his hands free and pulled the Pilot down, whispering into his ear, "It's alright, mein Pilot…just relax…give in…"

"Wh-what…" The Pilot stuttered but his words were lost as he moaned the Captain's name, instantly wrapping his arms around the man's neck. The violet eyed Captain smirked as he felt a warm liquid cover his stomach. The body in his arms went slightly limp, "D-do you still…need to…?"

"Ja…that would be nice." The Captain whispered. Pilot pushed his body up, supporting himself with his arms. Captain grasped his hips and helped move them. The little pilot whimpered a bit and they only got louder as his Captain pushed in deeper.

The pilot choked out a gasp as Captain pushed in deep and a warm liquid filled him. He heard the Captain groan as he collapsed upon his chest gasping for air. The Captain breathed deeply, trying to gain some composure, "That was amazing…"

Pilot felt arms wrap around his waist, holding him close. He buried his face into the Captain's chest and smiled as he wrapped his numb limbs around the man's neck. He felt exhaustion but he fought against the sleep. At least until that voice whispered huskily into his ear, "Go to sleep, mein Pilot. I'll be here when you wake."

"I…I love you, Captain…" Pilot whispered before giving into the darkness. The Captain chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, mein minion…" The Commanding Officer said with a smirk, "Mr. Engie has no idea what he has just given to me."

…

The doctor growled as he slammed his head against the keyboard. He twitched when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and peeked over, taking in the sight of a worried Charles wearing his shirt, "Everything alright?"

"I need to get back to work. Apparently ANNET is acting weird…attacking workers, killing them with hugs." Gromov rose from his seat, "How the fuck do you die from a hug?"

"Remember, this is ANNET you're talking about." The tour guide said with a small smile, "I'll be here when you get back…"

Gromov smiled as he rose to his feet and pulled the blue eyed man into his arms, "I need to make a phone call, go back to bed."

Snippy leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking out of his sight. His smile vanished and he grabbed his cell phone, quickly dialing a number, "Come on…pick up the fucking phone. I didn't give it to you for no reason!"

**"I can hear you loud and clear, Mr. Engie."**

"Seven, I'm asking for another favor."

"**You ask too much of your Captain. But, I shall play your game…since you brought me such a delicious minion yesterday."**

"Yeah, I saw that." The doctor said with a chuckle but he stopped and took in a deep breath, "…I need you to get the aviator to the closest air base and in a plane. I might need him for something today."

…

**End Note from Zee Techie:** Long story is long. But shameful story is also shameful! I regret posting this in one huge chapter. I knew I should have made it two parts! *headdesking*

Please…be gentle…*hides in her grave*


End file.
